


The Cold That Bite Your Nose

by Fenrirs_Maw



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid!Weiss, No enabler, trans!blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrirs_Maw/pseuds/Fenrirs_Maw
Summary: Very Short I know i am working on more chapters





	The Cold That Bite Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Very Short I know i am working on more chapters

Code Blue was all the text said and that was all that was needed to be said as Ruby and Blake cut their date night short. Rushing home through traffic and unlocked the door to be greeted by a Weiss blanket burrito. Blake gave Ruby a quick kiss before going to the shared bedroom to change and get some blankets and movies.  
“Hey there Jack not feeling so good?” Ruby asked while throwing a bag of special popcorn in the microwave. Only silence followed.  
The only sound that indicated Blakes return was the sound of Jack’s favourite movie; a cheesy horror movie. “Jack do you remember when I told you I was Trans and you accepted me?” the sound of fabric moving quickly followed as Blake cuddled up against Jack. “Well I do and I remember how brave and strong you are for telling us that your genderfluid. And now you’ve proven it again by calling us back. I am sorry that Yang isn’t here to help cuddle but hopefully me and Ruby can make up for that.”  
The sound of popping began as Ruby jumped over the couch and hit play on the controller. "Hey Jack what do you think of my new haircut?" Ruby asked as she ran her fingers through her spikes.  
"Looks nice….." were the first words Jack spoke to them this evening but was sadly and rudely talked over by the beeping of the microwave.  
"I'm sorry I didn't quite get that," Ruby replied with a sad smile as she got the popcorn that was red, white, purple, and yellow.  
After settling in with Jack in the middle and Ruby and Blake on either side of him they watched the movie feeling Jack relax more as he began to talk more and more.  
Ruby got so excited when Jack squealed at a scene that she went to smooch Jack.  
"AHHHH OW OK OW DID YOU JUST BITE MY NOSE!!!!???" Ruby screamed in shock and mock pain.  
Jack calmly stared at Ruby and said "I'm the cold that bites your nose."  
Blake pulled a muscle from laughing so hard.


End file.
